Element
by sweetsheart
Summary: Giriko's woken up in Stein's laboratory in shackles. Stein claims there's only one purpose to his experimentation; knowledge. Giriko sets out to make him say otherwise.


Giriko awoke in shackles; a position he was all too familiar with, to be honest. He'd left behind a string of lovers in his notorious wake, men, women and everyone in between. Giriko really wasn't fussy.

There was something different about this bondage-filled morning, though. For one, he was sober last night. For two, he wasn't completely naked. It was an odd change for the chainsaw, who lifted his head to try and analyse his surroundings.

"…The fuck?" he asked himself, in barely a whisper. The walls were clad with stitches and obvious blood spatter covered the visible floor. Various medical tools were strewn about the place, carelessly.

Giriko dropped his head back against the cold, metallic slab. Who the hell had done this to him? How the hell did he not remember it? How the hell did he-

The door at the end of the room opened with a long creak. Giriko's head once again lifted, catching a glimpse of his captor.

The laboratory light glinted off the glasses of the silver-haired scientist. A sadistic smirk covered his face and his hand gripped the screw on the side of his head. He cranked it backwards twice, hearing a click once he had finished.

Giriko knew who this was; he'd not encountered him often, but he was the only guy who was anywhere _near_ as notorious as he was.

"Fucking hell, not you. Did I sleep with you?" Giriko asked, himself, smacking his head against the slab once again. Stein walked over to the shackled chainsaw and laughed maniacally, shaking his head.

"No." he rasped, darkly.

"Then what's with the bondage get-up? Do you _want_ me to sleep with you? Because that can be arranged." Giriko smirked, his defence mechanism; sex, playing up. Stein smirked once again, walking to the head of the table. He slammed his hands down either side of Giriko's head and glared down at him, green eyes wide and mad.

"I… want to _dissect_ you." he grinned back. Giriko snarled.

"What the _fuck_? You sadistic bastard, you want to _what_?" Giriko asked, thrashing around against his shackles, to no avail. Even he had to admit; this man knew his bindings.

"Giriko, if I'm not mistaken, correct?" Stein asked, strolling around the table, circling the chainsaw.

"The one, the only." Giriko spat back.

"I've seen you half-form. The way you half-form intrigues me." Stein said, taking out a marker and turning Giriko's arm around in his shackle.

"_Ah!_ Fuck, Stein, that's got to be the _worst_ pick up line I've ever heard." Giriko watched apprehensively as Stein drew a dashed line up the back of his arm, before wandering around and doing the same thing to the other.

"Hmm," Stein wondered out loud, "If I removed the tendons, rendering the arms useless, would you still be able to form?"

"I might still be able to form, but I wouldn't be able to jerk off," Giriko complained, "and, if I can't do that, well then, fuck, I've got no reason to live. Try again, crazy boy."

Stein simply shook his head and smirked.

"Giriko, your masturbatory habits have no impact on my experiments." Stein said. Giriko growled.

"You know what, you're fucking insane."

"Yes, I've been told that on many occasions."

"Let me go!"

"No." Stein replied, searching for a particular medical tool.

"Are you _sure _you're not trying to get me to have sex with you? Because if it's going to get me out of these shackles, I'll be down on my knees with your pants around your ankles _so fast_ that you won't know what's hit you." Giriko tried bargaining again. Stein shook his head.

"I can assure you, I don't bat for your team." Stein said, standing over Giriko.

"Okay, two things. First off, I bat for _everyone's_ team, _ergo_, I bat for your team.. Second of all, you've abducted another man and strapped him to a table. I've never met a heterosexual man who's done that." Giriko said. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"You've met a homosexual man who's done that?" Stein asked. Giriko grinned slightly.

"After vodka, yes." Giriko said, sounding ever so slightly whorish.

"There is no sexual element to my plan. I'm sorry to disappoint you and your nymphomaniacal tendencies." Stein said, retrieving the implement he wanted.

"You've got terrible manners, Stein. Most people buy me a drink before tying me to a fucking slab." Giriko spat.

"I've been told I've quite pleasant manners." Stein replied. Giriko laughed incredulously.

"By who? The pack of wolves that raised you?" Giriko asked.

"By several people, not to mention the woman whom I live with, who spends the most time with me." Stein said, referring to the blonde Deathscythe.

"Well, then, I can guarantee she's never been on this goddamn table." Giriko said.

"Quite the opposite. She frequents it." Stein said, a grin crossing his features. The blood, the organs, the bone, the flesh, the tissue… He took a deep breath and turned back to Giriko.

"Why the fuck do you do this? Do you get off on it, or something?" Giriko asked.

"Giriko, there is no sexual component to my experimentation," Stein half-lied, "I'm sorry that it takes you out of your element, but there's simply no other way." Stein said, picking up a scalpel and slicing a cut across Giriko's cheek. There really was very little sexuality involved with the experimentation, but with all the guts, the gore… it was hard not to get riled up.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?_" Giriko yelped as Stein held a small vial underneath the blood trickling from Giriko's wound.

"I need to test your blood along with that of other weapons to see if your half-form abilities stem from genetic mutations." Stein said.

"How many other weapons do you have blood from?" Giriko asked.

"Well, my aforementioned Marie… she has _divine_ blood. And, of course, then there's senpai… the less said about his blood, the better." Stein smirked, labelling the vial with 'Giriko,' dating and sorting away the vial. It sat alongside the blood of several of Stein's test subjects.

"Divine? And you claim you don't bat for my team." Giriko laughed.

"Well, from what I've established, you're a team of your own, Giriko." Stein said, walking over to the table and leaning down, examining the coagulation of the blood on Giriko's facial lesion.

"How'd you like to be my ball boy?" Giriko asked, huskily, lifting his face to be as close to Stein's as possible. He had to admit, even with the kidnapping and the slicing… being bound up against his own will in these mysterious circumstances was kind of _exciting_. Stein smirked and shook his head.

"What an evoking pick-up line. Has it failed on others before me?" Stein asked, leaving Giriko to snarl.

"You've got no idea how many people that line's worked on." Giriko said. Stein simply chuckled and rolled over to Giriko on his chair.

"You know, you're a different kind of subject. You're not like anyone I've had before." Stein said.

"Do tell me more, Doctor." Giriko glared, cynically. Stein, however, complied.

"On one end of the scale, we've got senpai. He kicks and screams, just generally trying to cause trouble. But watching those blue eyes sedate into an acquiescent nothingness… He curls up his fingers and tries to scream when I take him in… and then he just goes." Stein clicked his fingers.

"Yeah?" Giriko asked, trying not to seem scared.

"And then there's Marie. My Marie. Goodness, she's just so deliciously compliant," Stein said, suppressing a groan, "You'd not think it, looking at her. But she's so gorgeously submissive. If she's been in battle, she'll tell me where she's been hit, tell me where the bruises would appear the next day." Stein said, shutting his eyes.

"And you said there was no sexual element." Giriko said. Stein smirked.

"There's no sexual element." Stein said.

"Well, I hope to change that." Giriko grinned. Stein stood up and smirked.

"And then, there's you. The talkative little whore." Stein said. Giriko feigned shock.

"I'm insulted! I much prefer the terms 'slut' or 'tramp,' thank you very much." Giriko said. Stein laughed slightly.

"Every woman in the world would be disgusted at that sentence." Stein said, standing as close to the table as possible, his hips pressed against the side. Giriko smirked and outstretched his hand, managing to hook two fingers in the waistband of Stein's trousers.

"Well, it's lucky you're not a fucking woman then, ain't it?" Giriko asked. Stein tried to step backwards, but Giriko tightened his grip.

"You're not getting away that easily. God-damn shackles… if I could get out of these…" Giriko began.

"Which you could, at any time." Stein said.

"If I could get out of - _What?"_ Giriko asked.

"The shackles are leather. You could have formed at any time and cut through the shackles. But you haven't." Stein said. Giriko looked down.

"I could! Fuck!" Giriko said.

"But you're not." Stein said.

"I will!" Giriko yelled.

"Go on. You can get out and go and report me for crimes against humanity." Stein said. Giriko stayed completely still.

"_Fuck!_ You manipulative little shit!" Giriko yelled.

"Oh?" Stein asked.

"I fucking _want_ to be here, don't I?" Giriko asked. Stein smirked and patted Giriko on the head.

"Apparently I have that effect on people when they're flat on their back and fearing for their lives." Stein said.

"So, what the hell are you going to do to me?" Giriko asked.

"I don't quite know yet… I'll have to decide once the anaesthesia takes effect." Stein said, picking up a canister of something and a mask attached to it. Stein slid the mask over Giriko's face and turned the dial on the canister.

"Come on… just admit that you wanna fuck me." Giriko said, drowsily. Stein shook his head.

"It's quite hilarious watching people under the mild influence of anaesthesia." Stein said, walking to the head of the table.

"Holy shit… I've fever nelt the tired in ly mife…" Giriko said, groggily.

"I will tell you one thing, before you go." Stein said. Giriko desperately tried to fight the anaesthesia to hear the statement. He smirked and nodded knowingly, drifting off to sleep when Stein disclosed the information.

"_Of course there's a sexual element. Why else would you be bound to a table?_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That awkward moment when you read your own writing and can't decide whether it's yaoi or lemon or lime or fuck knows what.**

**I'm going to go with mild yaoi lime. Right? Because they don't actually do anything… Ah, fuck it. **

**If you're going to read Stiriko, then you know you're in for a sadistic, foul-mouthed ride.**

**All complaints and flames should go to Kick Death.**

**(My apologies if there's actually a user called Kick Death. Don't ****actually**** send them there, if there is one. If you are Kick Death… well, this is awkward.)**


End file.
